Sequel to Trash
by EclareLover89
Summary: Clare's heartbroken after her and KC's breakup...or is she? The title is pretty self explanatory. Hope you enjoy
1. The Beginning, Prologue

**So I'm only writing this sequel because for one I just got this amazing idea and for two someone else wanted me to write a sequel lol so here we go, but first... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but if I did...lets just say Declare would've happened ;) **

I've been sitting on this park bench for over an hour and it's so cold that my tears are starting to feel like ice on my face. I was shivering really badly, but I didn't want to leave that bench, not yet. I closed my eyes very briefly, but they immediately shot open when I felt a coat go over my shoulders. I looked over to see...Declan Coyne sitting next to me. He was hot, but so not my type. I smiled at him.

"hi." I was a little nervous since I never really talked to Declan before, I just saw him in the halls of Degrassi. "hi...have you been crying?" Wow someone actually care's about my feelings for once. I was to shaken up to answer so I nodded. Declan looked deep into my eyes, almost like he was reading deep into my soul. "So...what happened?" I almost forgot about KC completely until Declan said something.

"my b-boyf-f-friend, he cheated on me with this blonde slut and I found them almost having sex in his room a while ago." I couldn't help but start crying again. Declan's eyes softened and he gave me a hug. I really never hugged people, but with Declan I somehow felt safe, and surprisingly I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry." I then pulled back from the hug and gave Declan one of my many weird faces. "why are you sorry? Your not the jackass that stomped on my heart, and moved on so quickly with a bitch." Declan lightly chuckled, and it was so cute...it almost made me turned on. _Whoa there Clare you're heartbroken and now your getting turned on by a guy you barely know! _Damn I hate when my inner-voice is right.

I then turned my attention back to Declan. "yeah I know but a beautiful girl, such as yourself shouldn't be so upset because some dumbass ruined his chance with an amazing girl." I blushed. Who knew after such a bad breakup I, Clare Edwards would ever get a slight attraction to Declan Coyne?

"thanks Declan." Declan smiled. I think I half-fainted after seeing that smile. "Your welcome...Clare? Is it?" I nodded. "beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I blushed again. I can't believe I'm sitting in a park at night with one of the hottest guys from school, and having him flirt with me. This has been the best and worst night ever. When I was thinking I didn't notice Declan had leaned forward and my eyes widened with realization.

My next move was surprising I leaned towards him more and somehow our lips connected. I thought I was in heaven because of the pure bliss I was feeling from this kiss. After I realized what was really happening I quickly pulled back. All I could say was "wow." I looked over at Declan and he looked dazed. That kiss was so wrong, but it felt so right and I'm not gonna lie I really felt sparks. These sparks that I just experienced were ones that I never felt with KC and it was amazing.

Once Declan came back to reality he looked and me and nervously smiled. I didn't know what else to say so I waited for him to speak up. Finally he said something, "I just blew my chances with you didn't I?" A million things were going through my head, but Declan blowing his chances with me wasn't any. Actually I didn't even think Declan liked me since we really don't know each other, but that question just gave me a clue.

"What are you talking about? You just kissed me and honestly I'm a little attracted to you, but we don't know each other." Declan looked at me like I was telling him the most important thing ever. Actually to have someone listen to me like that made me feel like the shit. Declan looked super nervous now.

"look Clare I don't know how to tell you this, but I like you...a lot actually and you might not know much about me but I had my sister, Fiona get some info on you, and I've been in like with for a while." Declan stopped for a second then continued, "and ever since I got some information about you, I've been...well I don't wanna say stalking, but I've been following you around for a while."

After all this information sunk in to my brain I was flattered. I was thinking of the right words to say and when I finally got them I spoke, "Declan that's very...sweet, but considering I don't know much about you why don't we become friends first, then if we end up being a couple then that will be it." I smiled at Declan and layed my head on his shoulder, and we stayed like that for a while until it got really late. Declan took me home and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

When I finally got in my room I got out my journal and started writing in it while listening to The Black Veil Brides. At about 2:00 A.M. I finally went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**So there's chapter one. Was it good or bad? Please tell me in a review, I would love to hear what you guys think =) **


	2. The real beginning to it all

The next morning I woke up and remembered all the events that occurred last night. I got a slight headache because of it. I couldn't help but think of Declan, and what he told me. I then got into a daze and quickly got out of it, and jumped out of my bed.

It was Saturday so I decided to not do much today. I was feeling a little gross so I took a shower. After my shower I went to my closet and picked out a black skirt, neon pink leggings, a purple cami, and a black hoodie with stars on it. Then I went to my bathroom and did my hair and make-up.

My make-up was just a small amount of light purple eyeshadow, a little black eyeliner, mascara, and pink lipgloss, and I straightened my hair. When I was done I decided to take a walk. I went downstairs, put on my street sneakers and walked out the door.

I was glad no one was home, which wasn't a shocker since it's been like this for a while. One parent here and one parent there. The freedom has been amazing, but it would be nice to know where someone was once in a while.

As I was walking down the street I didn't notice there was a fancy car following me. I was getting a little freaked out. I started running, and once I reached The Dot I ran inside and caught my breath. Peter, my sister, Darcy's ex saw me and smiled. I was to out of breath to do anything physical.

Once I finally caught my breath I looked out of The Dot's window to see the same car parked out front. I was a little worried, but then remembered that I was safe now since I'm in a place with people. Then the car door opened and I saw familiar blonde/brown hair get out of the car. Realization hit me! It was Declan...how could I be so stupid?

Declan then entered The Dot and came over to me. I faintly smiled, and said "Hi Declan." Declan smiled, took my hand and we went to a table.

_2 hours later _

Declan and I were at The Dot for a long time talking. He also told me I had pretty eyes, which made me blush. No one has ever told me I had pretty eyes. When we left The Dot Declan and I went to the same park we were at last night. It was pretty fun. We played a little game of tag and Declan pretended to not keep up with me. Then when I least expected it, Declan came up behind me and picked me up bridal style, and ran across the field.

I was gonna kill him when he did that, but we were both laughing so hard that I let it go. I really think we'll be together soon, after we become good friends. KC hasn't been on my mind for a while, and I think it's because someone else is filling in the gaps between my shattered heart. I still can't believe he left me for some skank! I can't say that I'm over KC already though because it's only been not even a day yet. But I do believe that I will be completely over KC soon.

**So there's Chapter 2. Was it good or bad? I know I haven't written in a while well that's all I really have to say. Oh and I know I already did a disclaimer but I didn't do one for Demi Lovato's song so here it is: Disclaimer: I do not own Demi Lovato's song Trash or Demi Lovato, I just own this story =b **


	3. Chapter 3

I know I haven't written in a while, but I promise this won't happen again =) and I hope I can make it up to you with this new chapter. Well enjoy.  
Oh wait! One more thing before you read I'm just gonna say that this chapter is six months after the last chapter. Now you may read lol sorry!

Declan and I have been super close, and lately we've been flirting like crazy. I always see KC and Jenna in the hall, but I ignore them. Even though when Declan's with me and we both see them he gets protective about me and pulls me close, and I notice that KC gets this "jealous" look in his eye. I smile when I see that happen. Today's Wednesday which means Declan and I are going to the mall after school together to hang out like always.  
School's almost over and I can't hardly wait.

Once the bell rung I sprang out of my class and bumped into someone. I notice that this someone happens to be...Jenna. She looked at me and she immediatly got a scared and nervous look on her face, and I smirked. I'm so happy that she fears me now after what happened that one night at KCs' moms apartment. After a few seconds of staring at eachother, Jenna turns around and runs. I started laughing and yelled, "Looks like Jenna can't even look at me without being scared and running away like a little girl." She turned around and gave me a glare. Then she continued walking. I didn't notice that Declan was right beside me because I was way too deep in thought. Once I snapped out of it I looked at Declan and smiled warmly at him. "I believe we have somewhere to be, Edwards." I smirked and replied, "indeed we do, Coyne." Declan just smirked, took my hand and pulled me through the sea of students crowding the halls. We finally made it outside and got into Declans' fancy car. The ride to the mall was pretty quiet. The only noise in the car was the soft tone of music playing on the radio. After about a 25-30 minute drive we finally got to the mall and away from the annoying students and teachers at school. Good thing the weekend is almost here. I plan on relaxing for once...and maybe have Declan come over. Declan and I have been at the mall for a little while and so far I haven't seen one person from Degrassi. Thank god. We were supposed to just hang out and window-shop, but Declan has already bought me 3 shirts, 2 skirts, and 1 pair of skinny jeans. Now don't get me wrong it was very nice, but he didn't have to buy me anything. We're currently in a sports store, and honestly it's really boring. I can't take it anymore I gotta get out of this store before I die of boredness! "Declan can we um...you know leave this store?" I gave Declan pleading puppy dog eyes. He smiled and said, "Sure, but you do know you should've said something sooner." If only I would've known that. Man I'm really hungry. "Clare, are you hungry yet?" I love how he does that! "I love how you do that." Declan had a weird expression on his face. "Do what?" Now it was my turn for a weird face expression. I also gave him wide eyes. "Do what? Do what? Really? Ok I love how you always know what's on my mind." Declan had a big smile form on his face. "Really? So you love how I always know what's on your mind, eh?" How more clear can I be! "Seriously how much more clear do I have to say stuff to you before you actually get it?" Declan chuckled, and pushed me along so we could get to the food court faster. Once we got to the food court I saw two people I really didn't want to see. KC and Jenna. Dammit! Why did they have to be here today? I instantly tensed up a bit and Declan noticed. "Clare what's wrong?" I nodded toward KC and Jenna. "What? Those two? Don't let them get to you." If only Declan knew what had happened that one night at KCs' moms' apartment. "I'm not it's just I hate the fact that they're here when we are, and KC's probably gonna try to get us to talk to them." Declan nodded his head and ordered for us. I went and got us seats far away from KC and Jenna. Of course they wouldn't notice us anyway because they're too caught up in eachother. It makes me sick. Actually it makes me so sick that I had to make a weird face...and it just ever so happens that I had to do it right when Declan came back with our food.

"What was that face about?" I laughed. "Because I'm dumb." I smiled. "Uh...no your not. Your very smart Clare." "I know, but I can be dumb when I want to be." I fluttered my eyes in a flirty way. Declan chuckled. We were having a really nice, funny...and interesting conversation until KC and Jenna decided to come over. I rolled my eyes. "Hi Clare...Clares' friend, Declan right?" "Yes sir." I looked at Declan with a "really" expression on my face. Declan then whispered in my ear, "It's ok I'll handle this." I whispered back, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Declan replied with, "full proof." Then he smiled at me. I looked up at KC...then Jenna and it was really awkward 'cause of their face expression's. "sorry we just had to talk about something." They both just nodded their heads. "So what's up?" Jenna was the first to speak. "Oh nothing KC made me come over here and talk to you." She said that in a really snobby, stuck-up voice and it pissed me off. All girls piss me off when they use that voice. "Oh really well both of your company isn't needed." KC tensed up, and I could feel that Jenna was gonna start something.

"Don't talk to us like that!" She really shouldn't have said that. "You shouldn't have said that, bitch." I stood up and then looked at Declan, who had a really concerned look on his face. I mouthed 'it's ok' to him and then looked Jenna right in the eyes. "Oh yeah and what're you gonna do about it?" I gave her an evil look and smirk...

To be continued...but until then what did you guys think? 


	4. The start of a beautiful relationship?

**Sorry once again about not writing, things have been hectic plus I had to get another word document place so…yeah. Well here's chapter four and I'm not making any promises of another cliffhanger you'll just have to read to find out…well here we go. **

My fist swung back and hit Jenna's jaw. She took her hand and rubbed it and gave me an 'oh no you didn't' look. "So this is what you want to do, right here right now?" I gave her a 'bring it' look and said, "Hell yeah." Jenna punched me and I punched her back. Endless minutes of fighting and finally Declan and KC pulled us both back. I had a bloody lip and Jenna, oh Jenna well…lets just say she had a bloody everything.

I'm surprised security wasn't called yet. Oh wait never mind I spoke too soon. "You two are coming with us." One of the two security guards said. I muttered some words under my breath and walked with the security guards and Jenna. I looked over at her and she looked horrible… Wait! When is that whore not looking horrible?

She makes me want to puke every time I look at her. It's sickening. We finally got to the station and the security guards told Jenna and me to sit down. Fifteen minutes passed and I was starting to get impatient. All I wanted to do right now is be with Declan. I think I'm going to ask him out soon, even if we are kind of "dating" right now. I just want to make it official.

I finally believe that I'm over KC. I mean he can have that blonde bimbo, I prefer Declan. Actually ever since KC and I broke up I've been happier and I've had less stress. Maybe it was a good thing that we broke up. I really want to get out of this police station in the mall right now! Finally one of the cops came out.

"Miss Edwards." I looked up at him. "Yes?" "You've been bailed out." My eyes widened with joy. "By who?" The man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know some Declan Coyne." I smiled. I knew he would help me in some way. "So can I go now?" The security guard nodded and showed me the door.

Jenna spoke up. "What about me officer?" She paused. "Do I get to go?" The security guard shook his head. "No. Why would you get to go?" I laughed. I can't wait to hear this. "Because I think I served enough time here, and I-I'm special so I think I should be able to go." She would say that…Dumbass. I shook my head and smiled. "Look miss just because you think you're special doesn't mean you are. Give me one legit reason why I should let you go." Jenna looked like her brain was gonna explode.

She then had an evil smirk plastered on her face. "I'll sleep with you," she said in a seductive tone. The security guard looked grossed out. "You do realize you could go to jail for trying to seduce a married security guard? Jenna looked confused. "Says who?" She looked pissed. "Says me, now sit down!" Jenna slumped down in the chair.

I walked out of the office and saw Declan. I smiled at him, which he returned. "Declan it was so awful in there." I ran to him and he embraced me in a big hug. "I bet it was, I was so worried when they took you away." I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead. I almost forgot to thank him about bailing me out. "Declan, thank you," I paused and started again, "for bailing me out." He smiled. "Anytime, blue eyes."

Declan looked deep into my eyes and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. "That was awesome…how you kicked Jenna's ass back there." I was disappointed that he didn't kiss me. "Thanks, I'm surprised you didn't pull me back sooner." "Well that wouldn't have been fun if I ended the fight sooner than I did." I totally agree with him, and was that fight fun.

"I know right, It was awesome…you know fighting her and whatnot." Things started to get a little awkward so I let out a small giggle. "What," Declan asked. "Oh nothing, just giggling for fun." Declan made an 'o' shape with his face. I shuffled my feet with my head looking at the floor. Declan pulled my chin up making me look at him. Then he pulled me into a kiss. It started out sweet. My arms snaked around his neck. The kiss started to get a little more passionate.

I pulled back for air. Then we looked at each other for a moment. "That was…wow," I said. Declan looked at me and it felt like he was staring right into my soul. "Clare, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while, but I just wasn't sure when," He paused, "So here it goes, Clare will you go out with me and maybe make it official?" My blue eyes started to shine with happiness.

I was thinking '_Yes Yes Yes a million times yes!' "_So what so you say? Will you go out with me?" I nodded. "Yes Declan, I will go out with you." Declan smiled, pulled me up in the air, spun us around, and kissed me. It was like heaven on earth. The only possible thing that could ruin this moment right now is Jenna and KC.

Declan put me down and kissed me one more time. "This, you and me, right now is amazing," I said. "I agree." We both smiled. Wow we've been dating for three minutes now and it's already felt like love. I wonder what it's gonna be like when we hit the 6th month mark.

Oh well I'm not gonna worry about that right now. Jenna walked on by. She glared at me. Wow I wonder how she even got out. I looked at the time and it was getting a little late. I'm also getting tired. "Declan it's getting late, can we please go?" Declan took my hand and we walked out of the mall hand in hand. It felt good to finally be with Declan. Even if we haven't had our first date yet. Believe me that day will come soon. Like Friday or Saturday night, but until then I'll be planning on what I'm gonna wear, and how my hair will look. I have a good feeling this will be a good rest of the week.

**So what did you think of chapter four? I gave you a break this time and didn't leave you with a cliffhanger. Well leave a review if you want and tell me how I did. Hopefully chapter five will be in soon…I don't know we will have to see. **


	5. Date Night!

**So it looks like chapter five came a little quicker than expected…Hope you enjoy. **

Tonight's Declan's and my date, it's Friday and school just got out about an hour ago. I have four to five hours until our date. I'm so excited! I have got to get to the mall ASAP! I don't know if I should buy a pair of jeans, a new dress shirt, and shoes or a dress, a clutch/ new purse, necklace and earrings, and shoes. Good thing I have a bunch of time before the date.

_At the mall _

I just went to three stores and believe me there was a lot of cute stuff, but just not for a date. I just walked into a random store and I already see some things I like. As I'm walking around there's a lot of dresses and dressy stuff. I finally stopped at one dress that I really like. It's like a light beige color. The dress is in a tube-like style, and it has some ruffle type layers on it. Plus it has a bow in the middle of it. The dress itself isn't long, but it isn't too short.

I think I'm going to get it because it's stunning…well to me it is. It's plain and simple and that's what I love about this dress. I got my size out of the rack and went to the dressing rooms. When I put the dress on it fit like a glove. I mean it felt amazing. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror and all I could think was _oh wow this dress looks perfect on me!_ When I first saw myself I squealed. I just love how this dress looks on me.

I changed back into my clothes and went out of the dressing room. When I got out of there Fiona, Declan's twin was in the same store as me. That's weird. Fiona and I haven't really met yet. She didn't see me, she was focused on a black and white tube dress. Actually I think she would look really pretty in it. I walked to the cash register and checked out. The dress was $32.80 it's a lot of money for just a dress, but it was well worth it.

I'm probably gonna get my hair done in the mall and do my makeup at home. Now to the next store. This was an accessories store. I walked around and browsed. Finally I came across a beautiful pair of earrings. They were black chandelier earrings, they were super pretty. I held on to those and continued looking for a necklace. I finally found one. It took me forever, but I found one so I'm good. The necklace has a vanilla/ white colored rose on it and the chain is silver.

The last thing I need is shoes then to get my hair done. I walked into a random shoe store and immediately started looking around. I found a beige pump and went to check out. The shoes were $24.99 which wasn't too bad. I went to one of the bathrooms in the mall and put on my dress and shoes, and then I went to a hair place. I showed the woman a Selena Gomez hairstyle and it turned out perfect. Even though I'm not a fan of hers, I love her hair!

It was now 6:00 P.M. and the date starts at 7:30 P.M. I'm so excited I can't even wait! I rushed home and quickly got out all my makeup. I settled on a light brown eye shadow, a tiny amount of black eyeliner, mascara, and clear lipgloss. It took me about five minutes to put my makeup on. After that I put on my earrings and necklace.

I had at least fifty minutes to kill before Declan got here. I'm so bored. I don't even know what to do. I guess I'll watch some TV to take some time away. There wasn't really much on so I turned it to some MTV show. I think it's called "The Hard Times of RJ Berger" I'm not really familiar with the show, though. The show just ended and I have twenty more minutes. This is agony! I don't think I can wait any longer.

_20 minutes later _

I heard a door car slam and I instantly shot up from the couch and smoothed out my dress. I looked out of the door's window and saw Declan's car. I have the biggest smile on my face right now. Declan finally got to the door and he didn't even have time to knock because I opened the door so fast. Declan looked stunned. His eyes looked me up and down in awe. This is perfect opportunity to say something witty. "Like what you see?" I looked at Declan and all he could do was nod. I laughed.

"Not so bad yourself, Coyne." Declan looked down at what he was wearing and said, "Thanks…you look great." Declan took my hand and escorted me to his car. He opened the door for me. "Oh such a gentleman." I snickered. "Anything for my lady." I smiled. "So where exactly are we going?" Declan looked at me. "It's a surprise." I nodded and said, "Ohh I see a secret, eh?" Declan chuckled. "Yes ma'am. What would you expect for our first date?"

It took us about a half hour to get to the restaurant and we held hands the whole way there. I have a feeling this will be a good night. Declan parked and ran so fast out of the car I didn't know what to think. I looked out my window and saw that he was opening it for me. "Why thank you sir." I smiled at him and giggled. Declan and I held hands and walked into the restaurant together. The restaurant was so fancy and classical. I felt so comfortable standing beside Declan. I looked up at Declan and he looked back at me, leaned down and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss.

When Declan looks at me I see love in his eyes. I never saw this when KC looked at me, all I saw was like. I'm not going to worry about him tonight though because this is mine and Declan's night. We finally got seated by a waitress after waiting in line for at least ten minutes. Declan and I got some menus and everything on there was so good, but so expensive. I think I'm just going to settle with water and a César salad.

"Declan I'm going to get a water and a César salad." Declan nodded and the waitress came back. She was really pretty. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She was also tall and skinny. Declan didn't pay any attention to her. "Are you guys ready to order yet?" She smiled at Declan and glared at me. "_Keep it together Clare no more fights unless it's with Jenna." _I told myself.

"Uh…yeah the lady would like a glass of water and a César salad. And I'll take a glass of water also and a chicken salad." Declan didn't even look at the waitress when he said that, all he did was look at me. "OK your orders will be out soon." She walked away and you could tell she was pissed. Declan took my hand from across the table and held it and looked at me adoringly.

It's been a half hour and the food still isn't here. I wish they would hurry up. I'm so scared to eat my food because that waitress could've spit in it or something. I mean you never know with people these days. The waitress is now coming…finally! She set down the food and said, "Enjoy your food and come back again cutie." She winked at Declan. "Don't call me cutie in front of my date or I'll never come back again, and don't wink at me." I laughed and the waitress gave me a death glare this time. Then she walked away and went on to her other customers.

Declan and I just finished eating and he told me we were going back to his house now. I wonder what we're going to do there because I don't think we'd have sex on our first date. Besides I wouldn't do that anyway. I'm not that kind of girl.

_After the date/ Clare's house _

Declan just dropped me off at my house and all I have to say is that was the best date ever! Actually this was my first real date because KC and I never had one. I was actually getting tired most likely because it's 1:00 A.M. Declan and I must have lost track of time at his house. No we didn't have sex, but we made out for a long time. I still can't believe Declan Coyne is my boyfriend now. I think I'm going to go wash up now and go to bed. I can't wait to see Declan tomorrow.

**Sooo what did you think? Was it how you expected their date to be? I know it's confusing because of a lot of things. Well that's all I really have to say. Leave a review if you like. I would love to hear from you and I would like to know if anyone's reading by now since I haven't got anything in a while. One more thing Clare's outfit will be on my page if you want to see it. **


	6. The day after

Today's the day Declan and I are hanging out for the first time as an official couple, and honestly it feels great to be happy again with someone. Last night was the best date of my life. Declan said he would pick me up at noon. It's only 10:30 A.M., but oh well I still need time to get ready. I guess I should get dressed now and do my hair. I'm in the mood for a casual, bright colored outfit today, considering I'm so happy.

I headed up to my room and put on a plain pink tee-shirt, skinny jeans, and neon green flip-flops. I had on gray eye shadow, mascara, a little amount of black eyeliner, and pink lipgloss. I straightened my hair and put a pink headband with a black bow on, and then I went downstairs to get something to eat. I just got a bowl of cereal. It was now 11:00 A.M. I have no idea what to do for another hour, and I don't feel like watching TV.

I decided to get my laptop and go on the internet for a while. Alli IM-ED me.

_HeartAlli- _**Hey what's up?**

_TrueClare- _**Nothing, you? **

_HeartAlli- _**Same I'm soo bored **

_TrueClare- _**I know how you feel **

_HeartAlli- _**Yeah weekends are so boring…especially if you live at my house**

_TrueClare- _**I bet…I wish it was noon alreadyyy! **

_HeartAlli- _**Why? What's at noon? I need details!**

_TrueClare- _**It's none of your business, but since I love you I'll tell you**

_HeartAlli- _**Yeah whatever just tell me now! **

_TrueClare- _**Wow you act like you're gonna die if I don't tell you lol anyway my boyfriend is picking me up at noon…there you happy? **

_HeartAlli- _**CLARE! Are you serious? Boyfriend! And who might this new boyfriend be? **

_TrueClare- _**Yes I'm serious and it's Declan Coyne **

_HeartAlli- _**The Declan Coyne? Dude he's super hot! How'd you manage to get him to notice you? **

_TrueClare- _**I have no idea, Alli he just came up to me after KC and my breakup and comforted me and he told me that he was basically stalking me and that he liked me…so we became friends and now we're together**

_HeartAlli- _**I wish that would happen to me lol **

_TrueClare- _**You never know it could **

I looked at the time and it was 11:50 A.M. Oh wow who knew talking to Alli would make time fly so fast?

_HeartAlli- _**Oh yeah I wish…Oh wow Clare it's almost time for your date hahaha**

_TrueClare- _**I know and I'm so excited! **

_HeartAlli- _**lol I bet **

_TrueClare- _**Yeah well…I'm gonna go bye Alli **

_HeartAlli- _**Bye have fun…and don't do something I wouldn't ;) **

I laughed at that and logged off. 11:58 A.M. almost time for me to go and I'm gushing with excitement! I heard a car door shut and I ran downstairs to open the door. There was two knocks at the door before I answered. I was hoping to see Declan there, but instead it was just KC. _Dammit! _

"What do _you _want?" KC had that nervous look in his eye. That look he gave me before he asked me to be his girlfriend. "We…uh need to talk." Talking, that's the last thing I want to do with KC. "And why do we _need _to talk, KC?" KC looked at his hands then back at me. "The way we ended…it wasn't the way I wanted it to, and I didn't want it to in the first place." "Uh huh…I'm listening." This is a load of crap, and I don't want to hear it.

"Anyways, Clare it was Jenna's fault because she manipulated me into doing _things _with her." I sneered at that. "Oh yeah and it's always someone else's fault, and not yours. Whatever KC I don't need to hear this because I have my own relationship to worry about," I paused and started again. "Oh and look at that here comes my boyfriend now." KC gave me a look and I instantly knew he would try to start something with Declan.

Declan walked right past KC and went straight to me and wrapped his arm around me. KC looked Declan up and down. I knew this wasn't gonna be good. I looked up at Declan and said, "Declan, I missed you so much!" I then pulled Declan down to me and kissed him passionately right in front of KC. When I pulled back KC's face was blood red and he had a furious look on his face. I smiled like a total bitch.

KC stormed off of my porch. I took Declan's hand and pulled him to the car. Once him and I got in Declan looked at me like '_wow'. _"What was that all about?" I looked at Declan and cleared my throat. "Honestly I don't know. He just showed up on my porch and said that he and I needed to _talk." _ Declan started the car and drove along.

We stopped and I immediately recognized the place we were at. It was the park where Declan and I first talked at and hung out at. I smiled at Declan and we both got out of the car. I ran like a five year old to the swings. Declan sneakily came up behind me and started pushing me. I screamed like a school girl. "Don't ever do that again," I said laughing a little bit. "Really and why not?" Declan stopped the swing and stood in front of me. "Because I hate when people do that." Declan snickered and said, "And what are you going to do when I do it again?" "I guess I have to show you," I said with an evil smirk. I got off of the swing and Declan started running and I chased him.

It's so fun chasing him. We were both laughing so hard. Finally we both gave in and fell to the ground. We were both laying on the ground together watching the clouds go by. If Declan and I weren't together this would have been the most romantic, perfect way to ask me to go out with him. Oh well I'm already having so much fun and the date…if you will, has barely begun. I turned over so I could look at Declan; he looked so peaceful lying on the grass watching the clouds.

He looked at me and smiled. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" "Yes it's so gorgeous out today." "Well I guess it was meant to be." Declan leaned over and kissed me, it was turning very passionate, and next thing I know I'm on top of him! Yeah there's nothing better than to display your love at a park with children roaming around. Good thing we were far away where no one was really at.

Declan and my make-out session was quickly interrupted by a soccer ball hitting us. A young boy came running over to fetch the ball. I detached my lips from Declan's and looked up at the young boy. "Eww! Could you two get a room?" Well that wasn't embarrassing. The boy ran back to the playground and I was still on top of Declan. Declan and I looked deeply into each other's eyes. I love how our relationship is. I mean we don't have to have sex to have fun and I love that.

With KC the only fun thing between us was sex, but Jenna can have him now. I still can't get over how KC showed up at my house today. It's really bothering me, but I'm not gonna tell Declan and have him worry. We stayed at the park for another hour, and then Declan took me home. I had so much fun today and I'm not gonna let that ass put me down. If KC ever comes to my house again wanting to _talk _to me, then I'm going slam the door in his face. That just irks me how he's like that. Oh well I'm not going to stress about it. I just have to keep telling myself that it won't affect me and pray that he'll leave me alone.

**I think that's a good way to end the chapter. Well leave a review if you'd like, that's all I really have to say so yeah…**


End file.
